


On the Train

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to the graingersnape100 LJ community</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the graingersnape100 LJ community

It being Jubilee year, the Hogwart's Express was obliged to give way to muggles. It was parked up in a tunnel, cloaked in magical darkness while the Royal Train passed. Throughout the train students confined to their compartments, peered out in silence, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen. 

Nobody peered out from the professors' compartment, however, but should somebody have been listening at the door they might have heard the following exchange:

"Severus, if you were a gentleman we wouldn't be doing this."

"And if you were a lady, Miss Grainger, you wouldn't talk with your mouth full!"


End file.
